1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to delta sigma modulator arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of delta sigma modulator arrangements, in particular in respect of the signal to noise ratio and the equivalent resolution obtainable, tends to be limited by non-ideal characteristics of component circuits of the arrangement, such as noise and offsets in integrator circuits. The main component of an integrator circuit is commonly an operational amplifier, and although by careful design the noise and offsets in such amplifiers can be reduced they cannot be eliminated.